superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Watchmen
Watchmen is a 2009 American superhero film directed by Zack Snyder, based on the 1986–87 DC Comics limited series of the same name by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons. It stars an ensemble cast of Malin Åkerman, Billy Crudup, Matthew Goode, Carla Gugino, Jackie Earle Haley, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and Patrick Wilson. A dark satirical and dystopian take on the superhero genre, the film is set in an alternate history in the year 1985 at the height of the Cold War between the United States and the Soviet Union, as a group of mostly retired American superheroes investigates the murder of one of their own before uncovering an elaborate and deadly conspiracy, while their moral limitations are challenged by the complex nature of the circumstances. Plot Utilizing an alternative timeline and applying multiverse theory, the story exists in a nearly identical, but separate America, while slightly mimicking both historically significant time periods. Initially starting in 1939, during the fading Interwar Period, a team of costumed crime fighters called the Minutemen formed in response to a rise in costumed gangs and criminals; this creation and timeline occurring prior to, and similarly covering the 1960s Vietnam Era through mid-1980s Cold War Era America, saw the rise of the "Watchmen" team formed decades later (originally called the Crimebusters in Watchmen8). Their existence and influence dramatically affected world events: Doctor Manhattan's powers have helped the United States win the Vietnam War, and given the West a strategic near-peer parity military advantage over the Soviet Union, which by 1985 threatens to escalate the Cold War into a fully committed thermonuclear war. Additionally, the Comedian has suppressed evidence of the Watergate Scandal, allowing President Richard Nixon to stand for, be re-elected, and serve multiple consecutive Presidential Terms. Owing to success in ending the War, dodging The Watergate Incident, and overwhelming support sees a full Repeal of the 22nd Amendment. Eventually, growing anti-vigilante sentiment sweeping the U.S. general public, coupled with a massive nationwide police strike, enables the passing of the Keene Act, deeming all "costumed adventuring" and "vigilantism" illegal. While many of the heroes retire, Dr Manhattan and the Comedian operate as government-sanctioned agents, and Rorschach continues to operate outside the law. While investigating the murder of government agent Edward Blake, Rorschach discovers that Blake was the Comedian, and theorizes that someone may be attempting to eliminate former costumed heroes. He warns his retired comrades—Daniel Dreiberg (Nite Owl II), Dr. Manhattan, and the latter's lover, also a former heroine Laurie Jupiter (Silk Spectre II). Dr. Manhattan ignores Rorschach, and Dreiberg is skeptical, but relays this information to vigilante-turned-billionaire Adrian Veidt (Ozymandias), who also dismisses it. At a press conference, reporter, Ted Koppel proposes that Dr. Manhattan has given several people close to him cancer, bringing in his ex-girlfriend to reveal that she also has cancer. Outraged, the attendees surround and question Dr. Manhattan, who angrily transports Koppel and the others to an unspecified location. Following a backlash, Dr Manhattan exiles himself to Mars, giving the Soviets the confidence to invade Afghanistan. Rorschach's theory appears to be justified when Veidt narrowly avoids an assassination attempt, and Rorschach finds himself framed for the murder of a former villain named Moloch. When Rorschach is arrested, his identity is revealed to be Walter Kovacs, and he is sent to prison. Jupiter goes to stay with Dreiberg after breaking up with Dr. Manhattan. The two become lovers and decide to come out of retirement. After helping Rorschach break out of prison, Jupiter is confronted by Dr. Manhattan, who transports her to Mars. As he probes her memories, he discovers that she is Blake's daughter, and realizes the miracle of her life, created in spite of her parents' turbulent relationship. He then returns to Earth with her. Investigating the conspiracy, Rorschach and Dreiberg discover that Veidt is behind everything. Rorschach records his suspicions in his journal, which he drops off at the publication office of the New Frontiersman, a right-wing tabloid. Rorschach and Dreiberg confront Veidt at his Antarctic retreat. Veidt admits to being responsible for Blake's murder, Manhattan's exile, Rorschach's framing, and his own assassination attempt. He explains that his plan is to unify the U.S. and U.S.S.R. by destroying the world's main cities with exploding energy reactors generating a Radioactive Decay Signature similar to that produced by Dr. Manhattan. Rorschach and Dreiberg attempt to stop him, but Veidt subdues them both and reveals that his plan has already been set into motion: The reactors already detonated, and the Decay Signatures are recognized as Dr. Manhattan's, leaving the world powers to assume he caused the attack. Jupiter and Dr. Manhattan arrive in a destroyed New York City and determine that Veidt is responsible. They teleport to his base, causing him to retreat and attempt to kill Dr. Manhattan. Unsuccessful, he shows them a televised news report in which Nixon states that the two superpowers have allied against their new "common enemy": Dr. Manhattan. Although his allies realize that revealing the truth would only disrupt this new peace, Rorschach refuses to compromise, and attempts to return to the United States to expose Veidt. Dr. Manhattan intervenes and complies with Rorschach's demand to kill him to keep him from revealing the truth. Dr. Manhattan shares a final kiss with Jupiter before departing permanently to another galaxy, while an enraged Dreiberg attacks Veidt, who makes no effort to defend himself. Nevertheless, he defends his actions, claiming that for world peace to be possible, there had to be sacrifice. Dreiberg rejects his logic declaring that Veidt has deformed and mutilated humanity. Dreiberg and Jupiter return to New York with plans to continue fighting crime. Later, an editor of the New Frontiersman tells a young employee that, as the world is at peace, there is nothing to report on. The editor gives the employee permission to print the contents of a collection of crank mailings, among which is Rorschach's journal. Cast * Carla Gugino as Sally Jupiter/Silk Spectre * Malin Akerman as Laurie Juspeczyk/Silk Spectre II * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Edward Blake/The Comedian * Patrick Wilson as Dan Dreiberg/Nite Owl II * Billy Crudup as Jon Osterman/Dr. Manhattan * Jackie Earle Haley as Walter Kovacs/Rorschach * Matthew Goode as Adrian Veidt/Ozymandias * Stephen McHattie as Hollis Mason/Nite Owl * Matt Frewer as Edgar Jacobi/Moloch the Mystic * Laura Mennell as Janey Slater * Niall Matter as Mothman * Sonya Salomaa as Veidt's Assistant * Danny Woodburn as Big Figure * Carrie Genzel as Jackie Kennedy * Brett Stimely as John F. Kennedy * Dan Payne as Dollar Bill * Darryl Scheelar as Captain Metropolis * Apollonia Vanova as Silhouette * Greg Travis as Andy Warhol * Salli Saffioti as Annie Leibowitz * Jerry Wasserman as Detective Fine * Rob LaBelle as Wally Weaver * Gary Houston as John McLaughlin * Manoj Sood as The Scientist * Ron Fassler as Ted Koppel * Stephanie Belding as Janet Black * Chris Weber as Officer O'Brien * Mary Ann Burger as Eleanor Clift Gallery Trivia Category:DC Category:2009